


Our girl

by TMI4



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMI4/pseuds/TMI4
Summary: Where are your parents?" he asked,losing his smile to a more sympathetic look on his face.She pointed up, tears building in her eyes, so she looked back down. Then, in the distance you could hear Suga yelling from the entrance of the alleyway, "Tae, is everything alright down there?""Yeah, everything's fine." he yelled back to him.He turned to the girl and said, "Would you like to come with me?" She scooted back a little at that. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm saying, would you like a home to stay in until we find a place for you?" he said, trying to choose the right words.All she said was, "No...I...wanna sleep... forever."





	1. Bellisimo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm new at fan fictions and this is my first one so I'm sorry if you don't like it   
> Just some angsty fluff and the goof-balls being father/older brother figures 
> 
> /: also the rape non-consented will be in a later chapter but it will not be descriptive if it is I will put a warning:/

It was raining outside of the dorm the seven boys shared. Jimin, Hoseok, and Jungkook were at the dance studio trying to put together some choreography. They figured they could all go out to eat afterwards. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Jin said.

"Hey, Jin, me and the boys were wanting to know if you and the rest wanted to go eat dinner out tonight."  
It was Hoseok who called and asked him.

"Sure, let me go get them."

"Alright see you there."

Jin hung up and went in Namjoons room. "Hey, get some pants on; we're gonna go eat," he said entering the room, only to find the boy chillaxin in what seemed to be his boxers but had little bears plastered all over them.

Namjoon groaned out loud then got up to look for some pants. Next was Yoongis room - well, more like studio. Jin walked in, took his headphones off, and said, "Get ready we're all going to go eat."

"YAH, I WAS TRYING TO MAKE A SONG!" the other shouted.

Jin ignored him and went to Taehyungs room. He came into the room to find him playing overwatch, again. So he just turned it off and walked out to get himself ready.

After a while, they decided on a place and started to walk because it wasn't too far away from their dorm. They walked by a dark alley, and Taehyung stopped. He heard...whimpering? He looked down the alley and saw a silhouette in the distance.

'Should I check on it?' he wondered.

"Tae, what's wrong?" asked Yoongi.

"Don't you hear that?" Tae asked.

Yoongi listened closer. He heard it. Before he could say anything, Tae was already walking down the alley. He stopped when he saw something before him shaking. It was...a girl. She looked about in her teens, 13-14ish.

"Um, hi. Are you ok?" Tae asked the young girl.

He raised his hand to push the hair out of her face, but she flinched. Tae moved his hand back just enough to make her calm down, then he slowly moved his hand toward her face and moved the hair out of it.

'Awwwwww she's sooo cuuuuute,' he thought.

He gave the sweetest smile he could muster seeing such a sweet-looking girl in this state.

"Hi!" he said with a box smile to make her feel more comfortable. She didn't smile back. "Where are your parents?" he asked,losing his smile to a more sympathetic look on his face.

She pointed up, tears building in her eyes, so she looked back down. Then, in the distance you could hear Suga yelling from the entrance of the alleyway, "Tae, is everything alright down there?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." he yelled back to him.

He turned to the girl and said, "Would you like to come with me?" She scooted back a little at that. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm saying, would you like a home to stay in until we find a place for you?" he said, trying to choose the right words.

All she said was, "No...I...wanna sleep... forever."

Tae couldn't fight the urge so he picked her up bridal style, took her out of the alleyway, and called the other boys and said they wouldn't be able to make it and to come back to the dorm. While she did squirm, Tae did his best to keep her in his arms until they got to the dorm.  
When the got there, he locked the front door and set her down, held onto her forearm, looked into her eyes and said, "You are not going to die. You are going to stay here with us."

She nodded afraid to give any other answer. Finally, when the rest of the boys got home, they had to explain what was happening.

"Tae, what did we say about taking other people's children?! IT'S. NOT. GOOD," Jungkook said.

"Yeah, but kookie, she wants to die! I'm not leaving a girl on the streets without parents in the cold without a roof over her head and a meal in her tummy!" he fought back.

"Ok, but you know how childish your argument sounds when you say tummy!"

While those two were bickering, Jin was in the kitchen making dinner for everyone, including the newcomer. While the food was in the oven, Jin decided to come over and talk to the young girl to make her feel welcome, but was disappointed when he came into the living room only to find all 4 ( except the two arguing in the next room ) of the boys staring at the young girl.

"YA! Can you guys not stare at her like an animal in a zoo?" he said, a bit aggravated by the others' manners.

They all didn't say anything. Jin turned on his sweet caring mother mode and said in a sweet voice while trying to make eye contact with the girl who was looking down, "Hi. I'm Jin! What's your name?"

She looked up, a bit confused. "Uhhh" she said quietly, "I think it's a different language? I don't really know, it's been a long time since I heard it, so it's hard to remember."

"Well what would you like to be called?" he said, trying to lighten the mood with with his cheery voice.

"Well...I like Italian words. They sound...beautiful."

Jin's face brightened up at that. "OH MY GOODNESS, I LOVE ITALIAN WORDS!" he said,practically yelling.

Ironically, the only words he knows are pasta and pizza. But the girl flinched at his loud voice. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!"

Hoseok spoke this time saying, "Well, you are very beautiful so how about the Italian word for beautiful?"

She pondered it and liked it, so she nodded that it was a good idea.

"Do you even know what it is?" said Namjoon sarcastically.

"That, my friend, is why we have Google Translate."

Namjoon rolled his eyes and Hoseok looked it up. Just then, Jungkook came in and so did Taehyung with a triumphant look on his face. Jungkook sighed, "Ok, so she can stay, but we have to keep looking for a good home for her to stay at. Until then, she can stay with us."

"YAY!" Tae said (A/N:that's Taehyungs nickname if you didn't already know.)

"BELLISSIMO!" Hoseok shouted.

"What?" everyone said except the young girl.

"Bellissimo! That's beautiful in Italian. That's what we'll call her. Any objections?"

Tae said aloud, "YEAH, WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US WE WERE CHOOSING A NAME FOR HER? I WANTED TO NAME HER!"

"Tae she's not a pet and also you're acting like a literal child." said Hoseok.

After some bickering between the two Tae pouted and said, "Fine!"

"So how do you like your name?" said Hoseok.

"Bellisimo...

...I like it."

 

End of chapter one out of ????


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellisimo has a nightmare about her past and a certain someone comforts her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ://THIS IS JUST ANGSTY TRASH//:

After Jin made them dinner, they wanted to ask the girl questions, but they understood she should get some rest beforehand.

They gave her some shampoo and conditioner and gave her a pink colored soap bottle that read 'Vanilla Lavender.' She used them, washing, rinsing,and repeating just as Jin told her to do. They gave her a fresh pair of clothes, mainly their basketball shorts, a T-shirt, and a hoodie to change into because her clothes were dirty, smelly, and torn apart. Then Jungkook led her to the guest bedroom. It was all pink. Before she could ask, Jungkook said, "Yeah, we had a cousin come stay for a month before and she decided to decorate it a bit." 

She nodded. 

"Do you want a drink, a story, a...I don't know...a song? Anything before bed?" Jungkook asked. 

He was awkward because he didn't know how to approach the girl. She shook her head no. 

"Okay then...goodnight, come to any of our rooms if you need anything." 

She nodded and lie down, and Jungkook turned off the lights. Her eyelids closed slowly. She hadn't had a shower like that in a while. 

*********************

White. Everything was white. In the distance, there was a tree. She heard a faint singing from the tree; it sounded so soothing and familiar. She walked towards the tree and what sounded like a woman singing became more clear.

"Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour  
I am forever yours

Sweet dreams, sweet dreams mon cher  
You're always in my prayer." 

Mama. 

As she got closer, she recognized the tree; it was the tree in her old front yard her mother would take her to, and they'd sit in it and read stories, talk, love, sing, laugh.

She hadn't done that in a while. 

"Softly, sweetly  
Wrapped up in heaven's arms  
Sailing, soaring over the moon  
Gathering star dust

Be still, be safe, be sure  
Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour" 

She got closer and saw Mama.  
The women picked her up and set her on the branch they'd always sit on. She'd always sing this song to her. 

"Hi, Mama," she said tearing up.

Her mother said nothing back and kept singing. 

"Wishing, praying  
All of your dreams come true," sang the mom.

Bellisimo began to cry. "I miss you Mama, a lot." She was sobbing, holding on to her mother.

Her mother wiped her tears as she sang.

"Please remember  
Where'er you are my heart is with you."

She smiled at that. "I love you mama," she said, closing her eyes and hugging her mother's side. 

"Sweet dreams, sweet dreams mon cher  
Always in my prayer

I am forever yours  
Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour" 

As the song ended, the mother started coughing. Bellisimo looked up in fear at her mother. The coughing started to get worse. "No. No, not again." Bellisimo said, voice shaking from the memories.

Blood.

The blood spilt from her mothers mouth like a waterfall and her hair was falling out until there were only strands left. 

Then she said the words. The last words she ever said to Bellisimo.

"I love you honey, I promise I'll see you again." 

As she ended that sentence her voice died out, and Bellisimo closed her eyes and hugged her,sobbing, saying, "No, not again!" 

Then, out of nowhere, she felt a bigger hand wrap around her shoulder. She looked up, and the environment around her grew tense. The white clouds turned black with lightning flashing and wind swirling,blowing off the leaves from the tree, leaving the tree completely leafless. She looked up and saw him.

He grabbed her shoulders shook her saying, "Bellisimo. Bellisimo! BELLISIMO!"  
******************  
She woke with a sharp gasp,feeling as though she couldn't breathe. She looked up to see Yoongi holding her shoulders. 

"Are you ok?" he asked with a look of worry. 

Bellisimo couldn't breathe, so she kept panting for air. Then, what had happened in her dream hit her like a truck. She began to tear up, then to whimper, then to sob. Yoongi hugged her and said, "Shhh, it's ok. I'm here, do you wanna talk about it?" 

 

She hugged back shaking her head into his chest, thinking, 'Not yet, at least.'

"Ok. I understand." 

She realized how dark it was and snuggled even closer, burrowing her head into his chest even more. Then, not really helping the situation, thunder and lightning struck. She let out a small yelp

Yoongi smiled to himself thinking how cute she was. "Hey, Bellisimo?" he said. "Can I just call you Belle for short? I mean, it still means beauty in French, I think." 

Belle, she liked that too. She nodded to the nickname. 

"Do you wanna sleep in my bed tonight, Belle?" 

She nodded. She just wanted someone to hold her and protect her; she hadn't experienced either comfort in a while. So they went to his room. He left a nightlight on for her so she wouldn't be as scared of the dark. She got under the covers. Yoongi didn't though; he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, so he sat up against the headboard, outside the covers, and she scooted closer and used his shoulder as a pillow. She hummed,feeling safe.

Yoongi smiled and hummed a song to her, because, well,he couldn't sing very well, but he sure could hum. 

 

Thanks to Yoongi, she got the best sleep she'd had in a long time.


End file.
